


Lil D - Camp Cophine

by Addixion



Series: The Adventures of Lil D [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/pseuds/Addixion
Summary: This is a fun, fluffy and smutty domestic series of G!P Cophine one shots. TinyPupok and I wrote them together. They have not been written in order and so will not (initially) be published in order. I may re order them in the future. I do have plans to write some back story - origin story of Lil D, potentially, and a conception chapter. Delphine is intersex in these fics, ie she has both male and female parts. These fics make references to canon elements of the show, but are obviously mostly AU. They were written mostly during the hiatus between Season 3 and 4, so there won't be too many references to Season 4/5 in the first few chapters released. Also, Mrs S is alive for these fics :-) We have no intention of making these particularly angsty so she will probably remain alive, if she continues to feature much at all. (Spoiler alert - she's in a future fic lol). Please read with an open mind, comment and if you liked it, leave Kudos :-). P.S we are also open to prompts!





	Lil D - Camp Cophine

**Author's Note:**

> We felt it was about time to publish these fics, especially given that there has been a lack of fluffy/smutty stuff out there recently. We hope you enjoyed it, we really enjoy writing these, they're a lot of fun and we're honoured to be bringing GP Delphine to the OB World! Watch this space for the next chapter - planning on it being every Friday at this point. :-)

Cosima and Delphine were on the DYAD immunology department away weekend, camping in some woods outside of Toronto. The idea wasn’t exactly team building but more team friendship building. There’d been quite a few new members to the immunology department recently and that combined with a general over haul of staff post Neolution’s downfall had lead to the HR department deciding a bonding trip was a good idea. 

The weather was lovely, almost mid-Summer which meant the evenings were mild, although there was still a slight chill in the air by night time. They had done zip wires, treks and hunts and were now sitting down to a BBQ by the camp fire. They had eaten a hearty dinner of Chicken, local fish and salad and finished the meal off by toasting marshmallows, enjoying a spectacular view of the lake. 

Cosima and Delphine were sat side by side, Cosima leaning slightly against her partner, finding herself growing a little sleepy after such a long day. She was 5 months pregnant and the extra expenditure of energy had worn her out. She had done everything but the zip wire, which had been deemed unwise. 

The two had shared nibbles, rubbed a little sun screen on each other and generally enjoyed the opportunity to be more openly affectionate as they were outside of work and not required to be as formal. They were dressed casually, Delphine in some comfy boxers, black Eddie Bauer pants and a dark green T-shirt with a light fleece anticipating the evening chill, with Cosima opting for comfortable and stretchy leggings to accommodate her growing bump, one of her typically flowing tops and a cardigan. 

The Immunology department were fully aware of the nature of Cosima’s pregnancy and told that Delphine was part of a “pioneering study” in organ growing and same sex reproduction, which is what allowed them to get pregnant. It was technically true, after all. It was clear for all to see that the two exuded happiness, love and comfort with each other especially in anticipation of the birth of their children. They received many compliments throughout the course of the trip from members of the department and their spouses, who had also been invited.

Cosima reclined further into Delphine’s embrace and yawned a little. 

“Are you tired mon amour?” Delphine whispered in her ear.

“Maybe, I’d like to cuddle for a bit, can we get into bed?” she said, looking up at Delphine over her shoulder. 

“Oui” she responded, kissing Cosima on the nose. 

The two said their goodnights and retired to the tent they were sharing. It was a decent size, big enough to sleep 3, chosen to ensure they were comfortable especially due to Cosima’s pregnancy. The tent was furnished with some comfy mats and throws plus numerous pillows including the flat type that Cosima liked to sometimes put under her belly for support when she had trouble sleeping in certain positions. 

They knew the activity and moderate noise outside would continue for some time, it being only 9pm, so they were satisfied for now to cuddle and spend time to themselves. Cosima puts some music on her phone and Bluetoothed it to her little portable speaker, playing some chill out music for them to have on in the background. One of her favourite things to do was listen to music while cuddling with Delphine, often talking about the songs they were listening to. They put their camping light on absolute minimum so they could see what they were doing while maintaining privacy inside their tent. They were set off to the side a bit, but if the light was on high their silhouettes would still be visible if someone approached the tent. 

They washed up, undressed and got tucked into the generous double sleeping bag Cosima had insisted on getting them. Delphine had feared Cosima might be too hot or cramped, unable to move her position much in a sleeping bag, but Cosima insisted, preferring to be close to Delphine and reasoning she could always unzip her side of the sleeping bag if she was hot. Their tent had a lovely clear sky light in the top and the two were enjoying looking at the stars which were so much brighter out here, away from the light pollution of the city. They lay happily in each other’s arms, just enjoying the moment.

“I’m really glad we came babe, this has been really fun and it’s nice to get to know the others outside of work. “ Cosima smiled, placing a kiss on Delphine’s lips.

“Oui, I know, I usually hate these corporate team building things but I have never laughed so much, or felt so comfortable socialising outside of work. I think that is mostly to do with you though, mon amour, you help me “let my hair down” a bit more” she winked at her partner, lovingly. 

“Aww” Cosima said, leaning up from her prone position for another kiss. Delphine rolled over a little to give them a better angle, her hand finding the bump and resting it there as they made out. Cosima loved it when she did this; it was very reassuring to her, like Delphine was always making her feel secure. As the intensity of their kiss started to grow, Cosima became aware of a noticeable hardness poking her thigh and felt a moment of satisfaction that a bit of kissing was all it took to get Delphine aroused. 

“Hmm babe I love how quick you get hard for me.” She breathed, their kiss becoming more passionate.

Even through the half-darkness she could tell Delphine was blushing “I’m sorry, I know you want to rest, ignore it, we can sleep if you want, mon amour.” 

Cosima didn’t respond, but merely took Delphine’s left hand that had been resting on her stomach, pulling it lower down and under the waistband of her PJ shorts to rest gently over her sex, allowing Delphine to cup her on instinct. Delphine gave a little gasp at how wet she was.

“You’re not going to leave me turned on and wet are you babe? I get horny quickly too since the pregnancy. Sometimes all I have to do is look at you and I get aroused” she husks. Delphine groaned slightly and began to run two fingers through her slit, dipping and coating them in her partner’s wetness, spreading it around her sex.

“Are you sure?” Delphine breathes.

“Yeh,” she responds, making eye contact with her partner “Make love to me, please”. 

“Bien sur” Delphine replied against her lips. Suddenly, her mouth was gone, and Cosima felt herself being rolled onto her back. Delphine positioned herself above her, resting her weight on her left arm. She trailed kisses and licks down Cosima’s neck, paying special attention to her clavicle, knowing that area is sensitive on the brunette. She sucks and licks there for a moment before continuing to descend, kissing down Cosima’s sternum, feeling her heartbeat begin to race more and more as she did. The blonde’s right hand stroked gently up Cosima’s left arm, which was beginning to clench a little at the sheets beneath her. It traced all the way up her shoulder and then down her chest to her left breast, where she started to roll and pinch her nipple softly, not hard but enough to tease and excite. 

“Oh god!” Cosima exclaimed. Delphine had barely touched her but already she felt the tightness in her groin building. Delphine chuckled slightly, loving how much more sensitive Cosima was since her pregnancy, how even the slightest touch could make her squirm. It was certainly providing a new dimension to their love life. Delphine replaced her left hand with her tongue and swirled it evocatively around her nipple, ending each circle with a soft flick, urging the nipple to engorge even further than it already was. When she was satisfied her left nipple was as hard as it could be, she moved to her right and did the same, coaxing it into full erection within seconds, finishing her movements by taking the entire tip of her breast into her mouth and sucking firmly. Delphine moaned at the feeling of her partner’s hard nipple in the wet confines of her mouth - she would never get tired of this feeling. 

“Shit! Babe, please!” Cosima cried, now bucking her upper body slightly up into Delphine’s, her nipples grazing Delphine’s own a little at each summit. At the edge of her consciousness she could also feel the length of Delphine’s stiff cock grazing the inside of her thigh, making her squirm even more for the stimulation she so craved. Meanwhile, Delphine’s right hand ghosted lower, down over the bump which she lovingly stroked. Her mouth reluctantly left Cosima’s left nipple, causing her to expel a groan of frustration. However she barely had time to notice before Delphine’s mouth was planting a kiss to her outie bellybutton on the way to her sex. Delphine took a deep breath and was overwhelmed by the heady scent of Cosima’s arousal. She was slick and her juices were beginning to coat the top of her thighs. Her pelvis was still bucking slightly in frustration, desperately searching for friction.

Cosima mewled in desperation, “Fuck, I need you baby!” 

Not one to allow her wife to suffer, Delphine took her partner’s hips in both hands, lifting her pelvis slightly to give her a better angle, finding Cosima’s entrance with her tongue and probing softly. Cosima’s hips jerked at the incredible sensation, unprepared for the intensity. Delphine then began licking the length of her sex, moaning at the wonderful taste of her partner’s juices on her tongue. She couldn’t get enough; the more she licked the more Cosima seemed to produce. Finally, Delphine knew she needed to go straight for the source, so she thrust her tongue into her lover firmly as hard and as deep as she could, hoping her long tongue would satisfy some of her lover’s desire for penetration. 

“Oh god yes! More!” Cosima moaned. Delphine gently squeezed and massaged her lover’s ass as she thrust into her rhythmically, trying to milk out more and more of her cum. She alternated between slow and deep thrusts and short, sharp ones, making sure to curl her tongue upwards on the slow strokes to caress her front wall. She tasted exquisite, even more intense than usual since she was pregnant and Delphine loved it. She couldn’t help but grunt and moan as she thrust her face deeper into her lover, knowing her own arousal was climbing with every lick and thrust. Holding Cosima with one arm briefly, she reached over to her left and grabbed one of the many pillows in the tent. She quickly positioned it under Cosima’s hips, removing her arms. She continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her lover but added two fingers to her clit, pinching, rolling and rubbing the little engorged bundle of nerves. 

Cosima let out a low keen, but Delphine wanted to hear more. “Tell me how you feel Cosima, tell me what you want me to do to you, how you want me to fuck you”.

“Shit baby, your fingers feel so good on my clit, oh yeh, rub it harder, rub that clit!” Cosima was bucking hard into her mouth now, as Delphine’s fingers continued to assault her clit. Deciding for a change of pace, she swapped her mouth and fingers, taking Cosima’s delicate clit in her mouth and sucking, sliding one finger home into her sex at the same time. 

“Ugh, more!” Cosima cried. Delphine obliged and added a second finger, feeling Cosima’s walls stretch just a little to accommodate the extra digit. She pressed into her wife’s G Spot on every inward thrust, making sure to curl them on the way out. She knew, despite her new member, that Cosima loved her to fuck her with her fingers just as much, that the angle and the curvature she could get with them combined with the oral stimulation was unparalleled. 

“Is this good ma Chérie?” she spoke into her clit, making Cosima shudder due to the vibrations. 

“So fucking good babe, your tongue is amazing, shit don’t stop!”

“I won’t stop Cosima, I won’t stop until you come all over my tongue!” Delphine replied, earning a deep groan from above her. She continued to work her fingers in and out at an increasingly fast pace and started to switch between sucking and lapping at her lover’s clit. She knew Cosima was close, her rhythmic pelvic thrusts matching her own increasingly rapid ones. 

“Ugh, oh yeh, fuck baby, I wanna come in your mouth so bad, shit I’m so close!” Delphine could only hum in response, her mouth working too hard for more. She started pistoning her fingers in and out of Cosima, hearing the delicious wet sounds they made in her lover’s sex, feeling her cock harden even more. She knew she would be leaking pre cum by this point. She took her lover’s clit firmly in her mouth and sucked, gripping it gently between her teeth and then strumming it quickly with her tongue. It took only 5 seconds of this for Cosima to unravel. She let out a high pitched moan before going completely taught, followed by a series of quick and powerful internal contractions that squeezed Delphine’s fingers and caused a rush of come over her lips and chin. 

“Oui Chérie, merde, that’s it, cum for me!” Delphine groaned as she lapped up all that she could and swallowed the delicious essence quickly. Once Cosima’s contractions had died down and her hips finally stilled, Delphine gently withdrew her fingers and crawled back up Cosima’s body. Her partner was laying with her head back, eyes closed, looking utterly relaxed. Delphine chuckled slightly. 

“Enjoy, mon amour?” she teased. Cosima opened her eyes slowly to find Delphine licking her fingers clean carefully and deliberately in front of her. 

“Tease” Cosima responded smiling widely. “Hmm… yes, you’re so good at that” she sighed. “Come here” she beckoned, wanting Delphine in her arms again. Delphine gently helps to roll Cosima onto her side so that she can remove the pillow from under her hips, setting it aside. She lies down behind Cosima, snuggling into her, breasts pressed into her back, knees tucked up behind the brunette’s. She gently strokes the flanks of her thighs before resting one hand on her tummy. 

They lay together for a minute, resting and cooling down after their exertions. The atmosphere in the tent was musky and thick with sex and Delphine breathed deep.

“Don’t get too comfortable babe, I know you’re still hard and there’s no way I’m letting you off with giving me just one orgasm tonight” she teased. 

Delphine smiled into her dreads, “Oui mon amour, anything you desire” she giggled, moving her hips closer, rubbing her erection deliciously over Cosima’s butt. Cosima reached back to hold Delphine’s head, turning her head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

“I desire your cock inside me” she husked, eyes lidded, capturing Delphine’s bottom lip between her teeth and nipping it seductively. 

“Cosima” Delphine groaned with desire, moving to straddle her lover’s hips, knowing Cosima found that position comfortable, however Cosima had other ideas.

“From behind tonight babe, we can go deep”. Cosima said, knowing that this position would feel really intense and intimate in her condition, plus she liked being held. 

“Ok” Delphine replied, holding Cosima’s hips to her a little whilst kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. She continued to rub and grind her hardness against Cosima’s ass, working it in between her cheeks, making Cosima groan at the sensation of being spread. 

“Fuck yeh, that’s good” she groans. “I can feel your essence all over me, I love it”.

“You’re so wet from coming, Cosima. I love how it feels to slide against you like this”. 

Delphine changes angle to slide her cock between Cosima’s legs, the lubrication from both of them making it slip between her thighs effortlessly. She let Cosima thigh fuck her for a few strokes before rubbing it against her dripping sex. Cosima hissed and grabbed at Delphine’s thigh at the sensation. 

“Is this ok?” Delphine checked

“Yeh, it just feels so intense from this angle, like I’m in your hands - I love it”

“You trust me so much Cosima, Je t’aime” she breathes, kissing her cheek. 

Delphine suddenly realised that although they had wipes, there was no bathroom and therefore clean up could be an issue. 

"Do you want me to pull out before I cum, Cherie?" she cooed, nipping affectionately at her neck.

Cosima smiled, “That's sweet babe, but no” she moaned. “Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep with your cum inside me" she added, patting her bump. 

Delphine blushed and giggled. "C'est vrai"

Cosima brings her leg up and over Delphine's thigh to give her more access "Delphine, babe, I need you inside me". 

Delphine finds the tender opening and pushes in, sliding in smoothly due to their combined wetness, feeling the brunette’s sex stretch to accommodate her. She grips Cosima’s hips to her and sheaths herself inside fully. They both groan, Delphine feeling snug and buried inside slick heat, Cosima feeling satisfyingly full.

“I love how you stretch for me mon amour, you take me so well!” Delphine husks; biting Cosima’s ear lobe gently. 

Cosima moans, “Yesss you fill me up so good babe, you feel amazing!”

Delphine begins to find a rhythm, pumping her hips in short thrusts followed by long, slow deep strokes. Cosima begins to fall into sync with her and soon they are both writhing and moaning in unison, Cosima thrusting herself backwards as Delphine pushes into her, getting maximum depth and force. 

Delphine bends her knees further and brings her thighs up almost 90 degrees to get more leverage, sensing Cosima was in the mood for harder thrusting. 

“Oh fuck yeh! Just…like…that…baby!” the brunette groans, stammering as the bone shaking thrusts interrupt her speech. In a move that was designed both as a loving caress and to give maximum G Spot stimulation, Delphine moved her left hand just below Cosima’s bump, pressing gently but firmly, pushing her front wall towards her thrusting cock inside. She herself could feel the movement internally. 

“Holy shit! Jesus, Delphine!”

“Can you feel me mon amour? Can you feel my cock rubbing against your G spot over and over?” she moaned, overcome with the increased sensation herself. Cosima gasps, the eroticism and intimacy of the action overwhelming her almost.

"Yessss…I love how you feel inside me. Shit I can feel every inch of you!”

“Tell me what you want Chérie!”

"I need to feel you everywhere baby!”

Delphine moved her right hand around Cosima’s shoulder to grasp her breast and pinch her nipple, while her left hand slid down from her tummy, over the neatly trimmed hair, straight into her slit, beginning to rub her clit in increasingly hard circles. Cosima’s back arched against Delphine sharply at the electric shock that shot through her.

“Yeh that’s it babe, rub it and fuck me, rub my clit! Harder!” 

Delphine continues to rub furiously “I can feel you squeezing me Cosima, merde!”

“Fuck yeh I am! I’m going to come so hard all over your cock! Don't stop, you're so deep babe!"

The two of them are covered in a sheen of sweat by this point, their combined efforts steaming up the tent considerably. 

“I’m so lucky to have you babe, I love you!” Cosima whimpers, starting to feel overcome with emotion.

"Oh, ouais, Chérie, you're all I want!"

The two are reaching a crescendo. A smacking sound can be heard between their hips where Delphine’s pelvis meets Cosima's sex. 

"I’m gonna come soon, Chérie, I can't stop it!"

"Don’t hold back baby, gimme what I want!”

"You want my come inside you mon amour?"

“Oh fuck yes, I want you to cum inside me, coat me with it, I wanna be full up with your cum!”

Cosima’s words tip Delphine over the precipice, her thrusts become erratic, she bites down on Cosima’s shoulder as she climaxes. Cosima feels it and it has her cumming right with her wife. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah that’s it baby!”

She can feel Delphine’s cum spilling inside, covering her G spot, walls and cervix easily.

As their sweaty writhing bodies calm, Cosima slips her leg off of Delphine, exhausted. The blonde takes her hand away from Cosima’s sex to hold her gently about the waist. It takes a few minutes for their breathing to ease and to be able to speak. Delphine kisses the spot she bit on Cosima’s shoulder, silently healing it with her love. She carefully slips out, but doesn’t move away, knowing Cosima always likes cuddle time after making love. 

"That was amazing baby, I love being with you, you know exactly how to make me happy" Cosima sighed. 

“I feel the same Cosima, my life is complete now.”

Cosima shifts, turning to face Delphine, the two intertwining their legs together. Delphine reaches for some wet wipes, giving one to Cosima before taking one herself. They both gently clean themselves. Delphine pulls the covers up over them again. They return to their embrace, foreheads touching, breathing each other in deeply. They whisper goodnight and brush their noses together in the sweetest of Eskimo kisses, soon falling asleep.


End file.
